shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Becky/Abilities
Becky is very powerful as she was well traind in the use of Haki and Rokushiki by the World Government from a young age, but most of her power stems from her Devil Fruit Hashiru Hashiru no Mi that when used in conjuction with Soru, allows for incredible speeds, making her the fastest member of Underworld Goverment even faster then Ukitake himself in terms of running speed. Spying skills Being the Lieutenant of the 4th Division of underworld Government, Becky is the second best spy in the entire organization, a testimony of this is her excellent preformance in numerous spying missions given to her by the organization. Speed and agility Becky is very fast, acrobatic and agile, her speed is much further increased when using her Devil Fruit ability Hashiru Hashiru no Mi, she has also been taught the usage of Soru, her initial speed without the usage of her devil fruit is 50m/s, but with along with her devil fruit's ability Becky can easily reach the speed of sound and exceed it. Rokushiki Being trained by the World Government from a young age, becky has been taught the usage of Rokushiki, the only techniques that she can use are Soru and Geppo. In conjuction with her devil fruit, Becky can attain exetremly high speeds through the use of Soru, and also fly with blinding speeds when her ability is combined with Geppo. Devil Fruit Becky ate a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit called Hashiru Hashiru no Mi, it gives her the ability to increase her speed by running, the more she continously runs the faster she gets, she doesn't get tired from running also as running only gives her more energy. The exact mechanics of her ability are simple, for each second that Becky runs, her initial speed is multiplied by two, and then comes back to normal when she stops running. Becky states that this ability is perfect for escape purposes, if she happens to get caught while spying. Techniques Step Second Step Second (Steppu Sekando), is a collection of alll the techniques that Becky use after doubling her speed, using her ability Becky would run for one second or two seconds and then maintain the resulted speed, which is estimated by 100 m/S or 200 m/s. Afterimage: is a technique used by Becky where she would make use of her blinding speed to produce afterimages, she can create one afterimage each second, and continues to produce more and more of these images to confuse the enemy, and then use her blinding speed to attack the latter when distracted, Becky only uses this technique against weaker opponents. Instant Impact: Using her incredible speed, Becky rushes towards the opponent with a speed double of that of a skilled Soru user, she would then attack the latter after hardening her body with Haki so as to not be hurt by the attack herself, either by tackling them or simply punching them, the attack however is so fast and instant and also powerful dealing great damage to those who were hit by it, it has enough power to send any opponent flying in mid air having all types of internal injuries. Flash Lariant: First Becky would harden her arm with Haki, then with an amazing speed, Becky would run towards an opponent and "Lariant" them, striking their chest with her hardened arm, then she would continue to drag them along with her and then stops instantly, throwing the opponent with incredible might and speed, this technique is exetremly powerful, capapble of dealing immense damage to those who were unlucky enough to have it used on them, and is "in most cases" a one-hit kill. Sky Dash: Using her incredible speed, Becky would literally kick the air to fly, and can use it also to run on water, because Becky is already well trained in the usage of Geppo, this doesn't hinder her speed at all allowing for exetrem speeds in mid air. Step Third Step Third (Suteppu Thardo), represents the speed that Becky can reach after running for three seconds non stop, by this time she would reach a speed higher then that of sound, estimated by 400 m/s. in this state becky usally runs in mid air as the entire ground would be destroyed and pulverized if she ran on it which could become troublesome. Heavy Step: With her incredible speed, each step can produce powerful shockwaves that have enough power to shatter glass, with the rate of 80 steps a second, Becky can release 80 of these shockwaves in a second at once, causing great damage to anyone nearby, this is the reason why Third Step is very dangerous to use around allies and innocent bystanders, limiting Becky's usage of this technique. Sonic Bomb: Using her incredible speed, the force she would be shoving the air out of the way with would create a vacuum behind her that would then quickly close, which causes a powerful sonic wave, that explodes causing an exetremly loud sound that can deal great damage to anyone around Becky. Thunder Shock: a powerful technique, where Becky would run at a speed higher then sound, while hardening her arm with Haki and then force her body to stop instantly after running a certain distance and punch the air at the same time with her hardened fists, shortly after that a huge shockwave starts to amass, and then instantly released from becky's hand in the direction that she was running at, the shockwave is exetremly powerful with incredible destructive force, enough to destroy a building at once. Step Final Step Final (Suteppu Finaru) ,this is Becky's last "Step" where she would run for 4 seconds non stop and then sustain the speed that results of it, which is estimated by 800 m/s, more then twice the speed of the sound, a speed that Becky vowed not to exceed under any situation, she only uses this "Step" in dire situations whene she is forced to protect what is truly precious for her or in life and death situations, and never when allies or innocent bystanders are around or anywhere near her. Wind Vortex: With an amazing speed, Becky runs next to an opponent, the vacumm caused by her body's pushing of the air would surround the enemy, where they would be sucked into a powerful vortex that would shoot them in mid air instantly and throw them away in great distances, the most dangerous aspect of this technique is how exetremly difficult it is to dodge. Tornado: Using an incredible speed, Becky runs around an opponent in circles, causing powerful winds that take the form of a small yet powerful tornado that surrounds the enemy, destroying everything inside of it, the destructive force of this techniques is incredible and dangerous. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Becky is very skilled with Kenbunshoku Haki, she uses it mostly for her devil fruit ability so that she can avoid anything that might harm her while she is running at blinding speeds, such as dust and rubble and anything that is dragged along with her by the winds that her speed produces, so as to make better use of her devil fruit. Busoshoku Haki: Color of Armament Becky is proficent with Busoshoku Haki and uses it to harden parts of her body or to gain the ability to harm logia users, she mostly uses it in conjuction with her devil fruit so that she can attack opponents at incredible speeds without worrying about getting harmed by the impact herself, offering her a good protection and allowing better usage of her ability. Category:Charmanking2198 Category:Character Subpages